A Real Christmas
by sh-sh-sherrrryl
Summary: Blaine visits The Hummel Hudson household on December 23rd expecting a normal dinner but Burt and Kurt are concerned about where he's spending Christmas. Looks like its time to come clean, that he'll be alone. WARNING: Brief suggestion of domestic abuse


**A/N: This isn't very long for me and it's only the second thing I've actually posted to this account because I've been really busy but this came into my head earlier and I just had to get out there. Obviously I don't own any of the characters etc etc. I have a few other things that I will probably post sometime in the next month if you all want it but for the meantime:**

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home on the 23rd of December he had expecting it to be as all Friday Night Dinners were with his boyfriend's family; a few happy hours with the boy he loved and the family he wished he could call his own. He was more than ready for another night of good home cooking (something he never got a home even when his parents were around), talking football, fashion and music and laughing as Kurt lovingly chastised his father about his health or tried in vain to teach his stepbrother decent table manners. He had not been expecting an ambush, an ambush of love, but an ambush nonetheless.<p>

"So Blaine" Burt had started as he rolled his eyes at his son who was currently halving the portion of mash potato his father had just served himself while muttering about fat contents and heart conditions. "What time do your parents fly back in from San Diego tomorrow for Christmas? I bet you're looking forward to them being home for this holiday". Instantly Blaine knew Burt was fishing, he knew this because he knew this man's son better than he knew anyone and while Kurt might take after his mother in many ways the determination for truth and ability to spot a thinly veiled lie, even for good intentions, was something he got from the man sat before him.

"Sorry?" Blaine asked momentarily confused.

"Well they missed Thanksgiving" Kurt responded glancing between Blaine and his father "They'll be back tomorrow right? Christmas Eve?" Blaine blanched he suddenly remembered telling Kurt such a tale when he'd been so affronted that Blaine would be spending Thanksgiving with Nick from the Warblers and his family.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's really no big deal Kurt, its their busiest time of year at Dad's firm, I always spend Thanksgiving with Nick's family. I'm looking forward to it" he bit his lip he could tell Kurt wasn't convinced. "They'll… they'll be back on Christmas Eve!" he added hastily "They'll be home for Christmas" His boyfriend was scrutinising his face, Blaine tried his hardest to keep his face even. This was probably the biggest lie he'd ever told his boyfriend but he didn't want to worry him with the truth. The truth being that Blaine was thankful that his parents hadn't even taken him into consideration when they'd decided to spend Christmas in Paris without him because he never wanted to go through the pain of a Christmas with them again, not after last time. He didn't want Kurt to know about it either, he didn't want to worry him so he'd just have to make sure that everything was fine, that he didn't know he'd be alone for Christmas, because it was better than the alternative, it was better than the pity, it was better than his parents.<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine blinked himself back into the present and realised that not only were all eyes on him but no one was eating, they were all just waiting for his answer. His throat went dry and he started to panic, he could feel the tears springing up behind his eyes and every time he opened his mouth to say something words just left him. Not being able to take the looks anymore he hung his head, shaking it once and whispering "I'm sorry I lied" before sobbing into his dinner plate.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked cautiously as he approached his boyfriend who currently looked more broken than he'd ever seen him "Blaine, what's wrong? What's really going on? You can tell me, its okay"

Blaine looked up as Kurt knelt beside him and took his hand in his own, his eyes wide with concern but nothing was more evident than the love he was radiating towards Blaine, for Blaine. Blaine couldn't help but smile at that, despite the tears, it was only a small smile but how could he not smile at the one person who truly cared about him.

"M-My parents" he stuttered quietly "They won't be back for Christmas… they never come back for Christmas… not for years… not since my dad… since my dad… he… he h-" he couldn't continue the tears were like a floodgate now and he just couldn't stop as he fell into Kurt's arms and buried his face in his shoulder. He sobbed uncontrollably for several minutes as Kurt carded through his ungelled curls in a soothing motion and whispered lovingly to him to calm him down. As his breathing settled Blaine started to remember all the times he and Kurt had down this for each other and wondered why he'd felt so differently about this.

As the calm finally washed over Blaine and his breathing returned to normal he heard Finn cautiously clear his throat behind him.

"Dude, please don't tell me you spend Christmas alone because your dad's a jackass" the love and concern was there, Blaine knew that, everyone did, but as always Finn had approached it was as much tact as someone driving a rainbow coloured bulldozer trying to demolish a building in a sneak attack.

"FINN!" Carol reprimanded "Will you please think before you speak!" she glared at her son before turning to Blaine and taking his hand in her own, squeezing in a comforting way only a mother can. "Blaine, honey I'm sorry about him, but he's right, please tell me you're not spending Christmas in that house on your own"

He pulled his hand back and avoided her gaze as he tried to put his dapper, brave face back on once more.

"It's fine, really. I'm used to it" he muttered, drawing in on himself even more as he caught Kurt's look of disbelief out the corner of his eye.

"It's not fine and you should not be used to it" Burt remarked sternly from where he'd been watching the boy closely trying to work out just how badly he was suffering "This isn't the first time you've said something about your father that gives me the impression he doesn't deserve the title of father nor do I feel like it will be the last time"

Blaine winced realising Burt was referring to that time in the tire shop when he'd admitted he thought his dad was trying to "make him straight". He still hadn't told Kurt about that conversation and was inwardly hoping now wouldn't be the time he'd have to, thankfully, Kurt for whatever reason chose not to bite at the comment and instead let his father continue.

"You are part of Kurt's life Blaine, a massive part of his life. He hasn't said it but I know my son and I know he intends to spend the rest of his life with you. That makes you family, families spend Christmas together so that is what is going to happen, you're going to get in Kurt's car and drive with him back to yours. You are going to get everything you need and you are staying here for the rest of holidays. And I will not accept no as an answer." He watched as Blaine fought with himself for a reason to argue that it was too much, that he didn't want to intrude, that he couldn't. "I will be insulted in fact" he added "If you're going to be spending your life with my son, which is even more clear to me now because you didn't even flinch when I brought it up, then you're going to be spending a heck of a lot of Christmases with us anyway. Might as well just start now"

With that Burt was on his feet and walking around the table to stand between Blaine and his son before he pulled them both up for a hug. Blaine felt the tears begin to flow again as he sobbed a barely audible thank you into Burt's chest.

Kurt's hand found his.

"Hey, dry your eyes" he smiled at Blaine "You're family, you always will be and we love you." He brushed his hand across Blaine's cheek and kissed his lips gently "**I **love you Blaine, and I want you here okay?"

Blaine nodded brushing the tears away and hugging his boyfriend once more suddenly unable to fight away a smile rather than sobs. It was going to be okay, he knew that now and he also knew that this year, he was finally going to experience what a real Christmas was all about; family and love.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh btw this is also posted to my tumblr (Kurtttopsitlikeitshot) incase anyone's already read it there and confused! <strong>


End file.
